The rapid processing of a web of sheetlike material frequently involves problems arising from improper tracking of the web as it moves from one processing station to another. In the case of a web originally furnished in the form of a roll or coil wound on a core, such problem can arise from out of square winding of the web on to the core. In commercial practice, edge guiding equipment can be purchased, but such equipment is usually powered and electrically controlled, and is, therefore, quite expensive.